


You Can't Go Holt Again

by xffan_2000



Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xffan_2000/pseuds/xffan_2000
Summary: Once it's over, it's over. (This is a very old fic being archived here from my old website.)





	You Can't Go Holt Again

You Can't Go Holt Again

By: xffan_2000

Summary: Once it's over, it's over.

++++++++++

Laura awoke to a hand tucked between her breasts and a morning erection pressed against her back. A moment later, he also woke, shifting against her.

"This was a mistake," she informed him, twisting away from his touch.

"The only mistake was me leaving you," he countered.

She sighed and admitted, "It wasn't working between us."

"Not then. But now..." He shifted, tweaked a nipple, pressed himself between her cheeks.

"No." She sat up, bolted from him and repeated, "This was wrong. I have to go."

She dressed quickly, and without looking back, she left Wilson in the hotel bed.

END


End file.
